Jacob
About Front row Tank. Physical basic attack. His attacks can absorb a lot of health. Skills Bloody Raid Runs up to an enemy, stuns him and starts hitting him wildly, causing magic damage and absorbing some health *MAG Damage per second *Stun Feirce Blow Attacks an enemy, causing magic damage and absorbing some health *MAG Damage per second *Converts damage to %HP Wild Roar Jacob roars and increases his attack speed. If an enemy hero has health under 50%, attack speed increases more. *+ Attack Speed self buff Werewolf Blood Jacob's god-given physique allows him to resist magic even better and raises his magic resist attribute. *+ Magic Resist Passive *Previously: Werewolf's team is more agressive and each team member has increased attack damage Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Health * 2 x Double Attack * 1 x Health Regen Green to Green +1 * 2 x Attack Force * 1 x Valor * 1 x Bloodthirst * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Cardio Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Energy Regen * 1 x Valor * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Balance * 1 x Infinity * 1 x Banshee Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bloodthirst * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Lion * 1 x Giant * 1 x Demon Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Valor * 1 x Infinity * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Werewolf Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Defense * 1 x Lion * 1 x Demon * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Hades Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Bison * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Peacock * 1 x Hades * 1 x Hermes Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Demon * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Ares * 1 x Hydra * 1 x Trojan Horse Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 * 1 x Knight * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Hermes * 1 x Fury * 1 x Cetus Purple + 3 to Purple 4 * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Athena * 1 x Fates * 1 x Death * 1 x Titan Purple + 4 to Gold *1 x Warrior.png Warrior *1 x Apollo *1 x Hermes *1 x Gaia *1 x World Serpent (Gold Rune 12-2) *1 x Brigid (Gold Rune 12-6) Equips ' Chain Armor' * 2 x Light Armor ' Energy Boots' * 1 x Boots * 1 x Health Amulet * 1 x Magic Cloak ' Energy Cloak' * 1 x Magic Shield * 2 x Sapphire Amulet * 1 x Health Amulet Guardian Shield * 1 x Hellforge Armor * 1 x Defender Shield * 1 x Mystery Orb Lil Green Armor * 1 x Titan Belt * 1 x Wizard Scimitar * 1 x Guardian Spirit * 1 x Mystery Orb Diamond Heart * 1 x Empress Dagger * 1 x Trident * 1 x Wizard Cup * 1 x Polar Armor Soulstone Location * Arena Shop (500 Credits for x 5 Soulstones) Strategy *Arena: Mid - Late Game Media References * Hero Introduction: Jacob Category:Heroes Category:IAnimal